Alpha
Alpha, or Al for short is a 20 year old alchemist and Illusionist with a troublesome past, but doesn't let that keep him down. It is possible that he is either possessed or suffers from split personality, aka Omega. History & Backstory Alpha, born Archimedes Fendril, was the third child of two well standing alchemists,Serah & Robert Fendril. His older brother, Saix, was very mean towards Archimedes, while his sister Jenny, was nice to him, and protected him from her mean older brother. Jenny left home when she was 17, searching for a place where she could do some good, while Archimedes was 5. This would lead to Saix being a asshat for another year, when their mother died of illness. Saix then left at the age of 15, while Archimedes was 6. Two years later, Archimedes' father hanged himself due to despair and sadness, and was left rotting for a day until Archimedes was wondering what he was doing, and opened the door to his parent's room. This lead to Archimedes freaking out, and ran out of the door, and forgot to close the door to the oven, which lead to the house burst aflame. Despite being left alone with no-one to care for him, he managed for 8 more years. Feeling the hunger grow in him, Archimedes sat down in a alleyway and sat there for hours, slowly starving to death. Then, a young naga that went by the name of Johan found him dying in the alleyway, and helped him up and bought him some food. After eating quickly but with manners, Archimedes thanked Johan for saving him and buying him the meal, and wanted to do something in return. Johan suggested that he became his apprentice in the arts of alchemy (Johan did not know Archimedes knew Alchemy well), and led him to his home in the land of Terra. There, in the lair of Johan's grandfather, he taught now 15 year old Archimedes, that now went by the name of Alpha, about Alchemy, and was astonished by young Alpha that he knew the art well. after a few weeks of training and reading books about Alchemy, Alpha left to see what was left of his old home, and stayed there for two days. Then he returned to Terra, and wondered where his teacher was. After travelling to the platform of The Guardian, he met the young Fae Ethrendil, and learned that Johan was killed accidently by a mad human. Shocked, he travelled back to his lair, and wondered what he would do. Travels abroad Leaving Terra for a while, he traveled to his homeland, Dalmascar to live the life. There, he met his sister once again, and had a chat with her for that and the next day. Continueing traveling, he said his farewells to his sister and headed out to a meeting place for other travelers. From there, they traveled to oh so many towns, to Sovnurd to the Deepwoods. And that's where something bad happened. Whilst sleeping, Al sat up due to hearing strange noises in the woods. The leader of the group waved it away as nothing but animals. Still not certain of it, he sat still, waiting for something to happen. And that something did happen. All of a sudden, wild tentacle beasts attacked the camp, providing only few seconds for the travelers to prepare or hide. Al chose the latter, as he had the most time. Hiding inside a hollow tree, he saw through a hole in the tree what happened to the travelers. Those who were not killed instantly, were dragged into the wilderness, where screams of pain and begs of mercy would be heard. Shocked by what was going on, he did all he could to stay awake, to no avail. Waking up, he peeked out of the same hole in the tree only to see the entire camp covered in blood, limbs and guts. Nearly puking, but as he started hurrying back to Silusies a Tentacle monster that was scavenging noticed him and charged to attack him. Al reacted to late, and was flung backwards onto the ground. After recovering, he was just quick enough to look up into the eyes of a creature that was ready to split his body in half before it was flung into a branch by a blast of wind. Getting up, he saw a cloaked person with a reptilian tail do various hand movements, causing the creature to trash about still penetrated (huehueheu) by the branch, causing blood and guts alike to pour out of the creature. After about a minute of violently killing the creature, the cloaked person walked up to the creature and cut out it's eyes and tentacles, putting it in a shoulderbag, and then look towards Al. Unsure whether to run or not, he kept his stand to see the persons next move, only to see it was unhooding and revealing it to be a humanoid lizard. The lizard walked over to Al and offered a hand up saying Get your lazy ass of the ground before the beasts come and take it. Gladly taking the hand, the lizard lead him to a swamp and invited him inside. They chatted for a while, the lizard introducing himself as Sivaas, and Al introducing himself as well. After a quick goodbye, Al continued home (this time not through the totally safe forest). Hurrying back to the harbour city Silusies, he returned to his old home, now a site of pleasure. Sickened, he stayed in Silusies for a while, to finally return to Terra once again. Still haunted by the images of tentacle beasts and their vine-like tentacles, he hoped to forget everything of it, only to be reminded of it by a joking Lathalius. God damnit, dude. Relationships Just to be SOOOOOOOOOO original, some of the relationships here are measured with a Social Link because. Saix - Found his decaying body and left it to rot in hate. Omega - rank: 9 The two have a strained relationship, but remain good friends... even though Omega tells way to much about Al. Excalibur - Al was friends with the former king, and misses him dearly after finding his memorial. Cearule - rank: 4 Enjoys talking with the wizard waitress and considers her a friend. Ytharin - rank: 5 Knows the ender-human and considers him a good friend. Ignores the headaches he get from looking at him directly. Enjoys his company as a friend. Sivaas - rank: 5 Got his ass saved (maybe literally) from a Tentacle Monster by Sivaas, so is in dept of him. Category:OC Category:Human